


Turbulences

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Free!
Genre: Airplanes, Challenge Response, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: Rin et Haruka rentrent d'Australie, seulement le voyage n'est pas de tout repos.





	Turbulences

**Author's Note:**

> **Défi :**  
>  Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 86e nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1 heure : idée, écriture, postage compris) pour le thème **« Turbulences »**  
>  Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction et de FF.net.
> 
>  **Note :**  
>  Attention, spoil fin de saison 2. Cet OS s'inscrit dans les derniers épisodes et le retour australien des deux protagonistes.

Rin et Haruka venaient de décoller depuis l'Australie depuis une bonne heure quand l'avion commença à être secoué par des turbulences, réveillant les passagers assoupis. Des annonces leur ordonnant en plusieurs langues de rester attachés à leur place suivirent rapidement, finissant de tirer les voyageurs de leur torpeur.

Un peu ensommeillé, Haruka releva le hublot situé sur sa gauche. Il pouvait voir le soleil surplomber des nuages épars, et l'océan en dessous d'eux. Aussitôt, cette image le calma et lui apporta plus de sérénité.

Sur le fauteuil adjacent, Rin grogna en sentant la lumière lui frapper le visage. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté du séjour, allant jusqu'à nager encore ce matin même, le matin de leur départ. Se redressant dans son siège, il tourna la tête vers son ami et rival.

« Ce ne sont que des turbulences, pas de quoi avoir peur. » Lança-t-il en se passant le revers de la main sur ses yeux.

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

Rin prit un instant pour le jauger et voir si Haru lui disait bien la vérité. Après tout, ce n'était que la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il prenait l'avion. Les longs courriers pouvaient être stressants, il le savait d'expérience.

« Tu pourrais. Mon premier vol, il y a eu plus d'une heure de turbulences, je n'en menais pas large. »

Seul dans l'avion sans aucun accompagnateur, il n'en menait déjà pas large au départ, à vrai dire.

« Tu n'étais même pas au collège. » Rétorqua Haruka sans quitter les yeux du hublot.

« Bah ! »

Il s'interrompit en voyant passer à côté de son siège une hôtesse de l'air, laquelle grommelait quelques mots en anglais concernant la turbulence d'enfants quelques rangs derrière eux qui n'étaient pas attachés. Le double sens du mot en anglais lui arracha un sourire. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le partager avec Haruka !

« Avec l'océan en bas, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. » Reprit le brun comme si cela était une évidence.

La remarque fit pouffer Rin.

« Parce que tu penses qu'on pourrait piquer une tête si l'avion se crashait ? »

Haruka tourna la tête afin de regarder son compagnon de voyage et haussa les épaules tout en souriant légèrement.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Rin secoua la tête et répondit à son sourire. Au moins, il reconnaissait totalement le Haruka qu'il avait toujours connu, fan de son élément avant tout. Au vu des semaines passées, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.


End file.
